


Just say yes

by Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at humour, Attempted Angst, Canon Compliant, Feelings Realisation, Fluff, Has some crack, I tried hard to make an actual plot, Low-key, M/M, Mark is whipped, Miscommunication, haechan is oblivious, past nahyuck, yuwin is mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb/pseuds/Simply_A_Cherry_Bomb
Summary: When Mark walks in to something he didn't expect, and that gets him thinking. Maybe too much.





	1. Chapter 1

Mark doesn't understand how he ended up in this position, halfway through the door of Yuta's room, a notebook in one hand and a pen in the other. His eyes fixed on the two in bed, his breath echoing loudly in the room and he was more conscious about his own presence rather than the others. The long awkward silence passed and Mark wondered what he did wrong to end up like this, staring at two of his closest friends half naked in the bed. 

To be honest, Mark would've been able to get away without being noticed, since the door was no longer creaky (a big thanks to Taeil) and his footsteps see fairly quiet. That would've worked if Mark had waltzed into the room, yelling at the top of his lungs about how he needed help and only Yuta could help him. The two laying upon the bed hadn't had enough time to react and Mark ended up walking on them in the strange situation he was stuck in.

The long silence followed until Mark's hand lost its strength and the notebook in his clutches fell to the group. The sound of it colliding with the floor snapped all three of them out of their trances. The couple on the bed quickly jumped out of their frozen spots to hurriedly put on some clothes. They sat up straight, hoping their faces weren't too red and glanced at Mark with fear.

"Uhm," Sicheng cleared his throat and nudged guys, hoping the older would speak up for them. The sweat on his brow rolled down his face and mixed with the rest gathered around his collarbone and Mark found it hard to not follow it. "It's not what you think, Mark!"

"What were you guys...doing?" Mark asked hesitantly, because although he already knew what the answer would be, he figured they should talk about it rather than let this slide. His eyes flew from Sicheng to Yuta as he waited for a reply. Yuta was still forcing his head into a shirt and only managed to do so once Sicheng guided it on.

"Mark," Yuta started, gaining his attention and then discomfort present in his voice, alongside the strange relief, made Mark feel bad. He entered in on something he wasn't meant to see or know about. "I'm not going to lie to you, so I think it's time someone finally knew."

Sicheng visibly tensed and his arm flew to hit Yuta's, a small warning and reminder about how badly this could end up. Yuta seemed to get it but still grabbed Sicheng's hand and intertwined their fingers. It didn't help calm his nerves but it did bring him some comfort.

"Sicheng and I," Yuta turned to Sicheng, softly smiling at him before turning to Mark, the warm expression on his face replaced with a serious one. "We're dating."

Mark's eyes widened comically and he had to take a step back to process it. He had never known that the two were like that — well maybe Yuta was painfully obvious about his feelings, but Sicheng? How long were they planning to hide this? Did anyone else know about them or was Mark the first one to find out? Mark blinked slowly to understand what that meant.

"What?" Mark finally blurted out after a few moments of silence. His shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind out and then turned to the two. "How long—"

"Mark hyung, what's—" Donghyuck entered the room and bumped into Mark, huffing as his head hit the older's back and he was ready to fight until he caught sight of Sicheng. "Oh? Winwin hyung, what're you doing here? Taeil hyung was looking for you."

"I'll get to him right away then!" Sicheng exclaimed and dashed out of the room, running past Donghyuck who only looked at them all with confusion. Mark and Yuta shared an awkward smile 

"I'll get to him now then!" Sicheng exclaimed, jumping off the bed and ran out the door, leaving Mark and Yuta to stare at each other with awkward smiles. Donghyuck chose to ignore the strange excitement shown by Sicheng and turned to Yuta to tell him that they were all waiting for him to come and watch the movie, the one they were all being forced to watch. Donghyuck glanced at Mark, curiosity bubbling inside him.

"What took you so long ?" Donghyuck asked Mark, who was still looking shaken up. Instead of replying, Mark hung his head low, thinking about what he had walked into and followed Donghyuck as they made their way to the living room where the others were already huddled up. They rushed over to the sofa and dived into the bundle of blankets. And as much as Mark wanted to watch the movie, his mind was somewhere else.

  
  
  
  
  


☀️

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark's eyes travelled away from the screen, over to Sicheng and Yuta, who were keeping a fair distance between each other, but Mark could clearly see their hands together under the blanket and a rush of worry passed over him as he checked to see if the others were paying attention to the duo (which they weren't).

Mark bit down on his lip, eyeing the way Sicheng turned to Yuta to ask what the character had said (to which Yuta replied with an ,”I don't know, I don't speak Korean”). His cheeks heat up as Yuta placed his head on Sicheng’s shoulder, snuggling into his arm and letting out a hum, which only Mark heard. It was such a normal sight for them, but with the new context everything seemed so unusual.

"Why are you looking at them?" Donghyuck whispered into Mark's ear, causing him to jump, only now realising that Donghyuck’s arm was around his shoulder and then pushed the younger away a little, gaining his personal space back. "You seem a little off, you okay?"

Mark looked over at the younger, who was clearly worried, and sighed out of frustration. How could he tell him that he just saw some of his group members  _ making out _ ? So he didn't. Instead, he just ignored him and tried to focus on the movie, but his eyes kept shifting away, or remained unfocused.

Feeling rejected, Donghyuck huffed and then turned to face Johnny, the only one who was willing to offer him a hug and snuggled into his arm. Mark tore his eyes off the couple on the floor and watched as Johnny brushed his hand through Donghyuck's hair. That wasn't anything unusual, right? That was normal, they did it all the time. Johnny treated Donghyuck like his younger brother, nothing else. Right?

The two  _ were  _ close. Johnny was most probably the only member other than Mark who could tolerate Donghyuck’s annoying and hyper behaviour. So—

Doyoung groaned and Mark glanced at him, eyes widening when he realised that Taeyong had collapsed into his side. He expected Doyoung to push Taeyong away — the usual — but this time he didn't. He brought a hand to Taeyong's head and guided it to his shoulder, carefully placing it there to ensure he didn't fall again. Only then did Mark realise that he was the odd one out, wrapped up in a blanket alone, on the corner of the sofa with no one besides him.

Mark shook his head and decided to watch the movie properly, or at least tried to.

As the ending credits played, the dark screen snapped Mark out of his thoughts and he jumped off the sofa, kicking Donghyuck's arm as he did, which earned a grunt and the entire room woke up. Paying no mind to them, Mark rushed into his room. He felt so awkward sitting in the middle of a group of people being affectionate towards each other. Letting out a sigh, Mark slipped into his bed and pulled the blanket up to his chin, hoping it could help cool him down. Doyoung opened the door and closed it behind himself. He looked over at Mark and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened to you, Mark? That wasn't a horror film we watched," He commented with a scoff as he made his way to his own bed. Mark slowly pulled the blanket down and stared at Doyoung _ ,  _ his eyes distant and it was clear he was disturbed. A thought crossed Mark's mind and he hurriedly threw the blanket over his head, the heat of his cheeks almost making it unbearable. Doyoung sighed before getting into bed and switching the lamp off.

Mark was definitely not going to get any sleep at this rate. He couldn't stop thinking about the possibility that everyone in his group was hiding something from others.

In all honestly, holding out their past record, Mark could proudly say that he was close with pretty much every member ever since he had joined SM. They normally told him strange secrets or just important things that happened to them. However, after catching Sicheng and Yuta, Mark wondered if they really told him the truth, or well the entire truth. He should've known about the couple if they really were close. The possibility of being clueless in the group made him feel uneasy. How many of them were hiding things? Of course, he didn't feel as if everyone was obliged to tell him their secrets, it just seemed as though they would've. He was trustworthy, right?

Surely, out of all the members, Donghyuck would've told him. The two had been close since they were kids. If anything ever happened to Donghyuck, he would know. Maybe Renjun, Jeno and Jaemin might find out a few minutes before him, but Mark was always in his top priority. Or at least that's what he hopes.

Mark ran a hand over his face, pulling the blanket down with him and watched as Doyoung's chest rose and fell at a steady rate. Maybe a good night's sleep would take away all of his thoughts. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


🍉

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Or so he thought. Mark's mind kept him awake the whole night, tossing and turning in bed, unable to find a comfortable position to sleep and get rid of all the ideas in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about what he saw and what he might see in the future.

The light from his curtains were blinding Mark and he turned around with a quiet whine, trying to get some sleep before his alarm went off. But his luck was just perfect and the door to his room opened, shining light through the dark room. Mark could barely see who the figure was, since the light from the hallway caused a silhouette to form. He raised himself up from the bed to get a better view, and then with no shame groaned loudly, not even caring if Doyoung had heard him.

Yuta smiled at him and motioned for him to come out of the room. Mark forced himself off the bed and dragged his feet across the room, gluing his eyes to the floor and internally panicked.

The light of the living room was switched on, strangely in the middle of the night, and Mark entered to see Sicheng waiting for them by one of the sofas, pacing across the room. When he saw the two walk in, he immediately took a seat with Yuta and gestured for Mark to follow.

"We wanted to talk to you," Yuta started, awkwardly fidgeting with his fingers. But before he could continue, Mark shook his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!" Mark said, shaking his head at the same way he shook his hands, a habit he picked up from Donghyuck. Yuta and Sicheng smiled at his cute actions and then sighed.

"Thanks, Mark. It's just, we don't feel comfortable enough to tell everyone about our relationship, you know? What if they don't approve of us?" Sicheng said, unconsciously bringing his hand to Yuta's thigh and pat it. Seeing Sicheng show affection to Yuta was a big change for Mark, but he just nodded along and got up.

"I understand, but just know we're all really accepting, so whenever you guys are ready, just tell us. Anyways, I'm gonna try to get some sleep, and so should you two," Mark waved at them and then rushed over to the door, eager to finally get that sleep he had been dreading for. When he reached it, his eyes widened as he watched a shadow disappear into the darkness.

Opening the door even further, he heard the sound of a door click close and then silence. He turned around to tell the couple behind him that someone might've have heard them, but then saw them being too lovey so he just decided to leave and keep the secret to himself.

It was quite an eventful night for Mark Lee.


	2. Chapter 2

As Mark climbed the coach they were travelling in, to the hotel for their small break, he eyed every member as he walked past them, his awareness levels above the roof because of what had happened last night. During breakfast, no one was suspicious, casually eating their food and talking about things normally. Except for Donghyuck. He wasn't there for breakfast, and Jaehyun said something about how he looked too peaceful to wake up (to which Yuta replied, "that's more the reason to wake that devil up.'')

Mark took a seat by the window, tucking his bag under his chair and got comfortable, thankful that the managers had been able to get a coach that was big enough for them to relax in, and were a lot better than their previous one (the one with scratches on the seats, and all the members wondered if the previous users were animals).

Donghyuck entered after Mark, bumping his head on the top of the door, although he wasn't even tall enough to reach it and he continued his small journey through the coach, hitting legs, apologising after every collision, before finally collapsing in the seat beside Mark. He let out a long sigh before dipping his head down and his position alone made Mark feel uncomfortable.

"You look like a mess," Mark snickered, sitting up straight to get a better view of Donghyuck.

"I couldn't sleep last night," Donghyuck confessed, choosing to tilt a little away from Mark and focus on the tangled earphones in his hand, but failing to even manage to pull out of the wires because of his nervousness. Mark froze in his seat and chewed down on his lip as he realised what this could've meant. 

"Why?" Mark asked, glancing at the couple sitting a few seats away from them and then back at Donghyuck.

"I was just..." Donghyuck started, but his words soon got muffled as he opened his mouth wide to let out a yawn. A few seconds passed and Donghyuck's eyes gave up on him, his head leaned to the left and eventually landed on Mark's shoulder with a small thud. Mark tried to turn his head to the right, but when he did hair appeared into his vision and he chuckled against it.

"Cute," he whispered.

Realising that he had just called Donghyuck cute, _ Donghyuck, _the annoying brat who was nowhere near cute, Mark shook his head before pulling out his phone, tapping away to distract himself. To be honest, he called everyone cute from time to time, so saying Donghyuck is cute shouldn't be such a big thing, but after last night, it made Mark more paranoid of the way he thought.

An hour passed and Mark was fully immersed with his phone, scrolling through the group chat in which Jaemin was spamming. Just as he was about to reply, Donghyuck stirred in his sleep and parted his lips, something incoherent escaping them. Mark chuckled at the sight and leaned in closer — he night as well get some blackmail material.

"Chenle...stop laughing," Mark gave out a soft laugh at what Donghyuck said, and then nearly pulled away until he heard the next sentence. "Don't make fun...Mark hyung." Mark stopped laughing when he heard that. He was so confused as to what his dream was about. "He's—"

Donghyuck's head slipped off Mark's shoulder and he shot up awake. He blinked rapidly and up in his seat, rubbing at his eyes to get rid of the tired feeling. Mark waited for the younger to wake up properly, and questions were piling up in his mind.

"Donghyuck, what were you dreaming about?" Mark questioned, turning his body around as much as he could so that he was facing Donghyuck.

"Huh?" Donghyuck's face burst into flames and he brought a hand to cover him. "My dream? My dream was about nothing. Yeah, nothing. It was nothing."

"You sure? I'm pretty sure I heard you say my name," Mark pressed, watching with confusion as Donghyuck's face turned into a deeper shade of red if that was even possible. 

“I was...I was dreaming about how you’re so cute!” Donghyuck lied and pinched Mark’s cheeks, and Mark could feel heat pooling out of his hands. It was funny. Donghyuck never really got embarrassed, or well, flustered. He was normally the one kissing everyone on the cheeks and making them cringe at the sound of his lips smacking onto their skin. 

“Really?” Mark held back his urge to scoff. Why was Donghyuck being so troublesome? “You were telling Chenle to top laughing, and then you mentioned me. What happened?”

Donghyuck slowly pulled his hand back from Mark’s face, his own still burning. He bit down on his lip and glanced up at Mark with wide eyes, guilty. Mark wasn’t sure what was going on but the way Donghyuck shifted uncomfortably in his seat and avoided the question made him a little worried. Was the dream that bad that he couldn’t even tell Mark?

“My dream,” he started with a deep breath, lowering his gaze and nervously played with the hem of his shirt. “It was about...about what I had heard last night.”

“Oh,” Mark’s eyes widened in realisation and he understood why Donghyuck felt so awkward about it. But there was just one thing he didn’t get. Why was he averting his eyes? “So it was you who overheard us…”

“Yeah,” Donghyuck sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “But don’t worry, hyung! I won’t tell anyone about your...uh- your relationship,” he quickly stated and smiled at Mark, stuffing his earphones in as soon as he finished and blasted some music.

Relief washed over Mark and he relaxed back into his seat. He knew he could trust Donghyuck. Despite the younger having a very loud mouth - he has quite a dark past experiencing it first hand - he would never talk about something that could lead to multiple people getting awkward. Donghyuck was going to keep Yuta and Sicheng’s secret. He was going to be silent. He wasn’t going to tell anyone about his relationship-

“Wait what?” Mark squeaked and grabbed Donghyucks earphones, jerking them out of his ears and forced him to look his way. “What do you mean by my relationship?”

Donghyuck scrunched his nose in distaste and held a hand up. “Are we really talking about this? Is it really that important? I understand, Mark hyung. It's normal to like people, even if you like two-”

“Donghyuck!” Mark interrupted him and held a hand to his stomach as he doubled over, laughing his head off. The other members all looked at them questionably before Donghyuck dismissed them by saying he told him a joke. Donghyuck turned his head to Mark, a frown on his face, and shoved him to the side. 

“Hyung, this isn’t funny,” he spoke in a serious tone, a little offended by the reaction Mark had given. Here he was, trying to be considerate of his friend, and Mark was laughing at him. What had he done wrong?

“I’m sorry, sorry,” Mark raised his head and took deep breaths, small giggles still erupting from him but quickly quietened down when Donghyuck’s glare remained on him. “You misunderstood. I’m not with Yuta hyung and Winwin hyung. They’re together and I’m the only one who knows about them, at least now it’s both of us.”

“Oh…” Donghyuck nodded in understanding, now feeling embarrassed for a whole other reason.

“Yeah, and listen,” Mark leaned close to Donghyuck and nudged his shoulder. “You can’t tell anyone about them, alright?”Donghyuck nodded and picked his earphones up again.

Mark content with clearing out the misunderstanding and checked through his notifications. Donghyuck, on the other hand, began to process the information. He understood why Mark was so worried about Donghyuck finding out about Yuta and Sicheng, but his behaviour last night was a lot more strange than normal. He was pushing Donghyuck away a lot more and had been looking away from the screen the entire time. Donghyuck looked over to Mark again and wondered what was so strange and interesting to cause him to not focus on one of his favourite movies of all time.

A thought crossed his mind and before he could stop himself, a smirk formed on his face and he turned to face Mark. With no hesitation, Donghyuck slid his hand into Mark’s and intertwined their fingers. Mark, who had just realised that his hand had been captured, tried to pull away, but Donghyuck’s grip seemed to only tighten.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck’s voice dripped with sugar and he jutted his bottom lip out, something he did far too often that Mark knew exactly what he was going to say. “Yuta hyung and Winwi hyung are together, They look so cute, so why don’t we-”

Before he could finish, Mark used the remainder of his strength to jerk his had back and gave Donghyuck a look of annoyance, to which Donghyuck found it hard not to coo at.

“No,” he answered,

“But we’re perfect for each other,” Donghyuck teased, winking at him and poked his cheek. “We’re practically soulmates.”

“Shut up,” Mark grunted and looked outside the window, thanking the fact that they had finally arrived at their destination. The blush on his face was obvious but Donghyuck had already gotten distracted by Taeil, who was struggling to pick his bags up.


End file.
